Talk:Fire that brightened up the night/@comment-43563692-20190830073811/@comment-43563692-20190830110341
Tell me if it can help you I'm leaving, I don't wonder why I left without a reason. Sometimes I feel my heart hardening It's sad to say, but nothing saddens me anymore. Let me go away from here To keep smiling, I thought it could get worse, If that's the way it is, well fuck the life of an artist I know it's a cliché to say we're being targeted. But I want to say it just for the rhyme I'm shooting myself in a place where I'm not the suspect. Then I'm gonna change my name to Cassius Klay Somewhere I won't need to take the mic anymore. A place where no one cares about my life I'm leaving, I don't wonder why I left without a reason. Sometimes I feel my heart hardening It's sad to say, but nothing saddens me anymore. Let me go away from here To keep smiling, I thought it could get worse, If that's the way it is, well fuck the life of an artist I know it's a clichet to say we're being targeted. But I want to say it just for the rhyme If I stay, people will probably run away from me like the plague. Your interviews have given me too many headaches The truth is, I hate myself, I have to preserve everything I have left. And all those people who would like to take my phone, go tell them I'm not their role model. Thank you to those who say "Meugui we love you" despite your ebony color I'm shooting myself in a place where I'm not the suspect. Then I'm gonna change my name to Cassius Klay Somewhere I won't need to take the mic anymore. a place where no one cares about my life I'm leaving, I don't wonder why I left without a reason. Sometimes I feel my heart hardening It's sad to say, but nothing saddens me anymore. Let me go away from here To keep smiling, I thought it could get worse, If that's the way it is, well fuck the life of an artist I know it's a cliché to say we're being targeted. But I want to say it just for the rhyme I left without a word, without saying to myself, "What am I going to do?" Stop! Stop! Don't think any more, Meu-gui Stop! Stop! Don't think any more: go ahead! Gone without lying, without telling me "What will I do?" Stop! Stop! Don't think any more, Meu-gui Stop! Stop! Don't think any more: go ahead! I'm leaving, I don't wonder why I left without a reason. Sometimes I feel my heart hardening It's sad to say, but nothing saddens me anymore. Let me go away from here To keep smiling, I thought it could get worse, If that's the way it is, well fuck the life of an artist I know it's a cliché to say we're being targeted. But I want to say it just for the rhyme There may be some sorry misspellings